starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Minch Yoda
Yoda Minch (known simply as just Yoda), was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in the history of Jedi Order, who was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic. In his centuries of service to the Galaxy and the Force, Master Yoda had a hand in the training of near to all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Ben Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis, all of which would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. He would also train the legendary Luke Skywalker. he went into exile on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Biography Early Life Yoda Minch was born on the remote planet Dagobah in 896 BBY. In his youth, Yoda left his home planet with a Human friend, on an old, barely spaceworthy ship en route to the Core Worlds to seek employment. However, long before they could reach their destination, the ship was struck by a large asteroid, causing it to become severely disabled beyond their abilities to repair. They spent several days drifting dead in space during which time both their life support systems and rations came close to being exhausted, and there was still no response to their distress signal. It seemed like they would soon meet their deaths until their sensors picked up a star system not too far away. They had just enough power to make it there, and did so before crash landing on a strange, swampy planet covered with a dense fog. They spent a few days there before being found by a strange being, Hysalrian Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo, who revealed to them both that he sensed that they had a very strong connection to the Force. Master Gormo took them to his home where he trained them in the ways of the Force and, not long after their training was complete, a Galactic Republic starship picked up their distress signal and rescued the two friends, who were now Jedi themselves. Mission to the Bpfassh system In 700 BBY, the Jedi Council received word that the Bpfassh system was being terrorized by several Dark Jedi. Yoda was selected by the Council as a member of a team of Jedi Knights led by Master T'dai to venture into Bpfassh space and end the violence instigated by the Dark Jedi. Yoda and his team's hunt led them to a trading station owned by the Commerce Guild, where Yoda was able to intercept one of the Dark Jedi alone on the station's fifth level. He engaged the Dark Jedi in combat, but was looked down upon by his opponent, who believed that Yoda was nothing more than a mere Padawan because of his small physical appearance. Yoda continued to duel while professing that he was more than a simple apprentice. However, the Bpfasshi, who still doubted the Jedi, was able to disarm, and in doing so, defeat Yoda. Yoda was rescued when Master T'dai and the rest of the teammates arrived to corner the Dark Jedi while demanding to know the whereabouts of his Master, who had thus far eluded capture. The Bpfasshi conceded defeat and refused to divulge anything to the Jedi regarding his leader, before killing himself by plunging his own lightsaber into his gut. Minch's own Master then received a comm from their ship, the Takara, advising that a small craft had escaped the space station while they had been otherwise occupied. T'dai deduced that it must be the Dark Jedi Master, and Yoda was ordered alongside his comrades to take to their own starfighters in pursuit. The Jedi chased the Bpfasshi Master through the Sluis sector to the Dagobah system, where he headed home to the namesake planet. While his teammates maintained orbit around the world in their fighters and awaited the Takara arrival, Yoda broke formation to follow after their quarry. He was ordered to stand down by T'dai, who cited that Dagobah's lack of technology, massive lifeforms, and severe weather conditions were ample reasons to wait for reinforcements. Yoda, however, knowing his homeworld better than his fellow Jedi did, and driven to prove himself to those whom he felt discounted his miniature proportions, ignored T'dai's instructions and followed the Dark Jedi Master's ion trail into Dagobah's atmosphere. The Dark Side Cave The storms of Dagobah were indeed perilous, and Minch's starfighter was disabled by a bolt of lightning upon entry. His ship crash-landed in a swamp, but he survived otherwise unscathed. Master T'dai had Minch's coordinates and ordered him to stay put as the ''Takara was only a parsec away. Yoda had other plans, though, and immediately sensed the dark presence of the Bpfasshi Master. He began to survey the area, and it was not long before he came upon the Dark Jedi, who fled capture as Yoda approached. The diminutive Jedi lost sight of the Bpfasshi, but his Force sense eventually guided him to a dark cave overgrown with brush. He ignited his green-bladed lightsaber to clear a passage for himself and, upon entering the cave, demanded that the Dark Jedi surrender in the face of defeat. Scorning Yoda, the Bpfasshi Master stated that there would always be those who would be willing to embrace the dark side of the Force and that perhaps Yoda was one of them. Minch affirmed his status as a Jedi, but the Bpfasshi derided him as nothing more than a small child full of fear and anger. Yoda attacked at that moment, intent on proving that his size was not a measure of his skill. In response, the Dark Jedi grew to an enormous height and towered over Yoda. Stricken with fear, Minch lashed out with his lightsaber and struck his adversary, but the Bpfasshi did not die, much to Yoda's surprise. Instead, he changed into hundreds of smaller versions of himself and began to overwhelm Yoda, who thrashed about with his lightsaber in blind terror while his enemy repeatedly attempted to seduce him into accepting the power of the dark side. Yoda's panic finally subsided to reveal that the Bpfasshi had been dealt a fatal blow. As he too lay on the ground, Yoda was mocked again by the Dark Jedi, who proclaimed himself the victor, dying with the belief that he had successfully driven Yoda into using the dark side of the Force to achieve his goal. Yoda then received a comm from T'dai stating that the Takara had landed on Dagobah and that he needed to prepare for extraction. The Jedi told his Master that he had slain the Bpfasshi and promptly left the cave to rejoin his comrades. The shedding of the Bpfasshi's blood and subsequent death at the hands of Minch within the cave on Dagobah tainted that location with the dark side, and over time, transformed it into a focal point of malevolent Force energy. Jedi Master By 657 BBY, Yoda had been granted the title and rank of Jedi Master and had begun the training of his first student, who would be one of the many Padawans Yoda would train over the long centuries of his life. Yoda would also participate in several wars. Around 512 BBY, Yaddle, a previously captured Padawan returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Jedi Council determined that she had achieved unity with the Force and that she did not need any additional training. The Council proposed that Yaddle be elevated to the position of Jedi Master, and offered a seat on the Jedi Council, even though she was still a Padawan. Master Yoda felt that it was too strong a deviance from the typical Jedi Code and Jedi training, and was the only Council member against Yaddle's elevation. However, through examining her story and through a quick glimpse into her future, Yoda backed down, and allowed Yaddle to join the ranks of the Jedi Council, forming a life long romantic bond in the process. Later, Minch became one of the Jedi Masters who led the Jedi against the Dark Lords in the Ruusan campaign, participating in the Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Battle of Ruusan, circa 500 BBY. After the war ended, the Ruusan Reformation was passed, resulting in the Jedi High Council becoming more influential, and many loose rules were codified. One hundred years later, Yoda and other Jedi crash-landed on the planet of Dathomir, and fought with the famed Witches of Dathomir. Coming to a stalemate, he agreed to leave the ship's data tapes although left no means of reading them. The tapes were bestowed to Rell of the Singing Mountain Clan for safekeeping. In 482 BBY, Yoda traveled to Kushibah in search of a new Padawan. There among the diminutive Kushiban, the Jedi Master discovered young Ikrit, who proved strong in the Force, and took him to be trained as a Jedi. By around 400 BBY, when Beldorion left the Jedi Order, Yoda was considered one of the greatest Masters in Jedi history, comparable with Nomi Sunrider or Thon, both of whom had lived years earlier. Around 341 BBY, Yaddle gave birth to a child by the name of Yoder Minch, Yoda's child. By 200 BBY, Yoda, along with other Jedi Masters of that time, discovered that the shape of the Force had begun to flux, becoming murky and uncertain. Studying the perplexing mystery in silent meditation, the Jedi High Council, of which Yoda was now a senior member, was unanimous; the power of the dark side was growing. The Council and the other Jedi believed this indicated the growing power of dark-siders. During 171 BBY, Yoda traveled to Ord Cestus and saved the native X'Ting from disaster. They honored Yoda by building a giant statue of him, at least 70 meters tall, inside the X'Ting Hall Of Heroes. Also around this time, Minch attempted to see the future of Byrch Dyshkava, a Padawan who had mysteriously gone missing after a mission. Yoda failed to provide the Order with any useful information. Personality and traits To his students, the elfin luminary Yoda Minch could appear as either very strict or like a grandfatherly figure, testing them to mental and physical extremes one moment and showing warmth the next. Students often strongly disagreed with him at first, but gradually came to understand his attitudes. Among his colleagues and close friends, he was known to have a penchant for mischief and practical jokes. He would also sneak candies into young Jedi's tunics when they were unaware. To all of them, he was the humble Yoda, who offered enlightened leadership and epitomized the ideals of the Jedi and was widely known as a sage instructor. Yoda was largely a traditionalist in his belief that a Jedi who was seduced by the dark side of the Force would be forever condemned to walk in darkness. During his younger days, however, he originally believed that no Jedi was beyond redemption and forgiveness. Throughout his exile on Dagobah, the tyranny of the Empire embittered Yoda to the point where he lost all faith in redemption. Yoda was also romantically involved with his fellow Whill Yaddle for the majority of his life. Their love would prove far reaching as the two married and had a son, Yoder Minch. Yoda walked with the aid of a cane later in life, although he was capable of throwing it aside and moving nimbly while using the Force. One of his canes was a gift from the Wookiees. His rare gimer stick cane contained nutrients that could sustain him were he to chew on it. Another item unique to Master Yoda was a blissl, an instrument similar to a pan flute, which he wore around his neck while on Dagobah. Powers and Abilities Yoda served as a member of the Jedi Order for centuries, eventually gaining a seat on the Jedi High Council, before resigning. In his younger days, he had exceptional skills in lightsaber combat, most commonly employing whirling and acrobatic Form IV techniques. However, Yoda was a master of all but the VII forms of lightsaber combat and was considered by many as the Swordmaster. Though arguably the Order's greatest master of the Force and most skilled warrior, Yoda believed most firmly in the importance of instructing younger generations and never missed an opportunity to ensure his students learn from their experiences. At heart, the diminutive Jedi Master was a teacher. See also Notes and references Category:Jedi Masters Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Grentarik Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Inhabitants of Dagobah